Hey Soul Sister
by Piyoute
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Kurt n'était pas allé espionner les Warblers avant les communales ? S'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds à la Dalton Academy ? S'il n'avait pas rencontré Blaine ?
1. Chapter 1

**Ma première fic, hope you'll enjoy ! :)**

* * *

**Prologue : And if...? **

Que se serait-il passé si Kurt n'était pas allé espionner les Warblers avant les communales ? S'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds à la Dalton Academy ? S'il n'avait pas rencontré Blaine ?

Quelques heures après sa discution -si on peut appeler cela une "discution"- avec les garçons de son Glee Club, Kurt décida de se rendre à la Dalton Academy pour évaluer un peu leurs futurs adversaires. Il se mit en chemin, mais fut vite interrompu par un coup de fil.  
«Kurt ? Où es-tu ? J'ai réussi à me procurer deux places pour une comédie musicale ce soir, et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi ! Je sais, ce n'est pas Broadway, mais ça pourrait nous mettre dans l'ambiance ! Qu'en dis-tu ? Dans 15 minutes, devant le théâtre !  
-Quoi ? Une comédie musicale un vendredi soir ? Et tu as réussi à avoir des places ? -S'étonna le jeune homme- Quel est ton secret Rachel ?  
-Je suis une magicienne, voilà tout. -Répondit son amie d'un ton amusé-  
-Très bien, une invitation comme ça ne se refuse pas ! J'arrive tout de suite !  
-Super, je t'attend alors ! »  
Kurt raccrocha et se souvint de sa "mission"... Et puis zut, il remettrait ça à une autre fois, ce n'était pas si pressé. Il se rendit alors au théâtre.

Le jour des communales arriva finalement, et Kurt avait totalement oublié cette histoire d'espionnage. Il s'en voulait un peu de n'avoir rien fait pour augmenter leurs chances de gagner aux New Directions, mais se réconforta en se disant qu'il avait été honnête.

Ils avaient gagné les communales ex-equo avec les Warblers, puis les avaient battus aux régionales, et enfin arrivèrent jusqu'aux nationales à New-York où ils arrivèrent douzième, à cause du baiser de Rachel et Finn, il supposaient.  
Durant ce laps de temps, les seules choses extraordinaire qui s'étaient produite dans la vie de Kurt étaient la découverte de l'homosexualité de Karofsky après qu'il lui ait volé son premier baiser et la crise cardiaque de son père. Malgré le geste de David, lui et les joueurs de football ne cessaient de le malmener. Ils continuaient de l'insulter, le pousser contre les casiers, lui lancer des slushie en plein visage et de l'enfermer dans les toilettes derrière le lycée. L'année scolaire se terminait, et Kurt espérait sincèrement que la suivante soit meilleure.


	2. Chapter 2

Pour Kurt, la rentrée nécessite un long temps de préparation. D'abord esthétique. En effet, avant chaque rentrée, il passe une bonne heure -voire deux- dans sa salle de bain, à décider comment s'habiller, comment se coiffer ou quelles chaussures iraient le mieux avec sa veste. Il savait qu'il se faisait beau en vain car, comme tous les ans, il se ferait jeter dans la benne à ordure par ces brutes de footballeurs. C'est alors qu'intervient la préparation mentale. Il pense à tout ce qui va lui arriver au cour cette année. Il imagine même de nouvelles tortures, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres que pourraient lui infliger les sportifs du lycée. Et puis ensuite, ça va mieux. Il sait à quoi s'attendre, et peut démarrer l'année sans mauvaises surprises.

La journée commençait à peine et comme il l'avait prédit, il avait déjà fait un tour dans les ordures de l'établissement. Son demi-frère, Finn vint à sa rescousse avec son meilleur ami, Puck. «Vous venez en aide à cette tafiole ? -les agressa Karofsky- Si c'est pas mignon ! Vous vous battez pour savoir lequel de vous deux sera le petit ami de la tapette ? » Lui et les primates qui lui servent d'amis pouffèrent puis s'exclafèrent. Soudain, Dave sentit une pression sur son torse et se retrouva collé au mur derrière la poubelle. «Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de mon frangin comme ça, c'est clair ?» S'époumona Finn sous le coup de la colère. «Ou sinon quoi espèce de fiotte ? Toi et tes potes du Glee Club vous allez venir me casser la gueule ? Oh maman, j'ai peur ! -se plaint-il d'un ton sarcastique- Vas y, je t'attend !-Me cherche pas Karofsky !» Il l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. «Ou tu vas le regretter.» Lança-t-il avant de mettre sa main dans le dos de son frère et de s'en aller, suivi de Puck qui insultait ses co-équipiers du regard. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin dans la cour, l'ami de Finn le laissa avec Kurt. «Il ne faut pas en parler Finn...» Ce dernier le regarda interloqué. «Il ne faut pas parler de ce baiser... Et ne lui dis pas que je t'en ai parlé... Ma vie deviendrait un véritable cauchemar...» Finn baissa les yeux puis la tête. «Tu as raison, excuse moi... Mais je... Je ne supporte pas qu'ils te parlent comme ça, et je continue de penser que tu devrais aller visiter les quelques lycées privés que ton père t'a proposé... Même si pour ça on doit piocher dans les économies pour mes études, tu sais comme moi que je n'en ferais pas...»Kurt était touché par sa proposition et voulait lui montrer en le prenant dans ses bras, mais se contenta de lui sourire, pour ne pas nuire encore un peu plus à sa réputation. «J'y penserais, merci...»Ils allèrent en cours puis rentrèrent sans croiser Karofsky de la journée.


	3. Chapter 3

De retour chez lui, Kurt sorti des prospectus soigneusement rangés dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il les étala sur la table en face de lui, lut les noms de lycées privés qui se trouvaient aux alentours, puis les tria selon des critère bien spéciaux, comme le prix pour y entrer, le niveau d'étude, la distance... À la fin, trois restèrent en lisse. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée demander conseil a son père et sa belle-mère. Ils ne lui furent pas d'une grande aide, et le firent même douter encore un peu plus. Il monta de nouveau dans sa chambre, bien décidé à en savoir plus sur tous ces établissements. Il s'assit à son bureau, déplaça son ordinateur portable pour qu'il soit positionné face à lui et l'alluma. Au cours de sa recherche, il tomba sur une vidéo de

s communales et régionales de l'an passé. Il se souvenait de ce lycée, la Dalton Academy et de ses Warblers, dont le soliste était si mignon et si talentueux... Mais soudain il réalisa ; s'il changeait de lycée, il devrait être loin de ses amis, s'en faire de nouveau, laisser tomber les New Direction et rejoindre la chorale adverse... Il commençait à peser le pour et le contre. Il alla dîner puis se coucha tôt. Il n'avait pas prit de décision et comptait en parler avec ses amis. Et après tout, la nuit porte conseil...


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Kurt executa son rituel matinal. Il passa une heure et demi environ à se préparer puis se rendit au lycée. Avant le premier cours, il alla demander conseil à sa meilleure amie, Mercedes, a qui il manquerait le plus, selon lui. «Mercedes, vraiment, je ne sais plus quoi faire... D'un côté, je me suis décidé, et parmi tous les lycées j'ai choisis la Dalton Academy, mais de l'autre, je ne sais pas si j'ai très envie de quitter McKinley avec tous mes amis..

-Kurt, tu sais très bien que peu importe le choix que tu feras, je te soutiendrais... Si pour que tu te sentes bien il faut que tu t'en ailles, vas y.» Les mots de sa meilleure amie le rassurèrent. Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux et ils allèrent en cours. À l'heure du déjeuner, Kurt demanda leur avis à chacun de ses amis, et tous répondirent plus ou moins la même chose que Mercedes. «Tu seras dans un lycée différent, mais on sera toujours là pour toi ! Enfin, sauf si tu nous bat aux communales, dans ce cas là, pas moyens mon Kurtounet !» Plaisanta Rachel avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Quelque chose de froid et visqueux fut projeté dans les cheveux de Kurt. En effet, de leur table, les cromagnons lui avaient catapulté du yaourt. Décidément, Kurt ne les regretterait pas. Il réfléchit, se leva et regarda ses amis. «C'est sûrement ma dernière semaine à McKinley, autant en profiter pour balancer ses quatre vérités à cet énergumène !»Son demi-frère n'avait pas l'air très convaincu.«Je ne suis pas sûr Kurt, laisse couler...»Il le regarda compréhensif. Il ne voulait pas qu'après son départ, cette brute s'attaque à Finn et lui pourrisse la vie autant qu'à lui... Alors il ravala sa colère et se dirigea simplement vers les toilettes, adressant un petit salut à ses amis, pour leur signifier qu'il ne reviendrait pas terminer de manger. Kurt passa toute son après-midi en classe, et rentra chez lui annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents. C'était officiel, Kurt Hummel allait être transféré à la Dalton Academy.


	5. Chapter 5

Une semaine s'écoula et Kurt ne cessait de prendre sur lui lorsque Karofsky s'approchait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui dire exactement tout ce qu'il vendredi, après son dernier cours à McKinley, il ne put retenir une larme en disant "au revoir" ainsi que "bon courage" à ses amis. David Karofsky qui passait par là, ne manqua pas cette occasion de l'humilier une fois de plus. Il s'approcha de lui avec un énorme sourire sadique. «Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit, la tapette se casse ?» Balança-t-il en riant, un slushie à la sortit de ses gonds. «Écoute moi bien espèce de babouin sans cervelle ! Tu vas me laisser tranquille c'est compris ? C'est un conseil que je te donne, si tu ne veux pas que ton "petit secret" soit découvert ! Tu laisses mes amis en paix, tu ne les approche plus et j'espère ne jamais entendre encore parler de toi !» Son "adversaire" resta figé. Il ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire. Quant à Kurt, dans un élan de colère, il attrapa le slushie que tenait la brute en face de lui, le regarda dans les yeux, puis prit un malin plaisir à le renverser dans ses cheveux. Et pour la première fois, Kurt quitta le lycée la tête haute.

Le nouvel élève s'assit face au bureau en chêne. Le principal le regarda, lui explica certaines règles de l'établissement puis lui tendit son uniforme. «Ça y'est...», se dit Kurt sans pouvoir effacer le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres. «Pour te changer, c'est la troisième porte à droite, au fond du couloir. Quand tu auras finis, reviens me voir.» Lui demanda le chef d'établissement. Kurt quitta le bureau puis se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'on venait de lui indiquer. Il entra dans le vestiaire vide et enfila son uniforme. Il lui allait si bien, c'est comme s'il avait été fait pour le porter. Le jeune homme se regarda un instant dans le miroir à sa droite. Il n'aurait pas de mal à se faire à cette tenue, il l'adorait déjà ! Toujours avec son grand sourire, il fit le chemin inverse et retourna dans le grand bureau où l'attendaient le principal et un beau jeune homme, habillé du même uniforme que lui. Il était grand, plutôt mince et ses larges épaules laissaient penser qu'il était plutôt musclé. Kurt le détailla avec attention. Son regard le fascinait. «Tu es Kurt je suppose !» S'exclama le garçon qui se tenait face à lui, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il lui rendit son sourire. «En effet.»L'autre lui attrapa la main et la serra. «Ravis de te rencontrer ! Je m'appelle Sebastian, mais tu peux m'appeler "Seb"!»«Entendu. Enchanté "Seb" !» Le chef d'établissement se plaça derrière Sebastian et mit sa main sur son épaule. «Sebastian te servira de guide, Kurt. Il va t'accompagner durant la journée pour te présenter l'établissement et te dira tout ce que tu auras à savoir.»Les deux jeunes garçons échangèrent un sourire. «Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux Kurt.» Lança Sebastian Smythe avec un grand sourire et une pointe de malice dans le regard.


	6. Chapter 6

Ils parcoururent l'établissement de long en large et Sebastian explica à Kurt tout ce qu'il avait à savoir, comme on le fit pour lui quelques semaines auparavant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaisanter, et parfois faisait des petits sous-entendus par rapport à ses intentions envers Kurt, que ce dernier faisait mine de ne pas comprendre. «Et qu'en est-il de votre Glee Club ?» Demanda-t-il en plein milieu de la visite.«Glee Club ? Oh ! Alors tu chantes ?» S'exclama son camarade.

«Euh... Oui... Oui je chante, je faisais partie de la chorale de mon lycée l'an passé.-C'est génial ! Viens je vais te montrer la salle de répétition !» Il marcha en direction d'un des escaliers qu'il commença à descendre. «Alors ? Tu viens ou tu veux que je te portes ?» Demanda-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil malsain. «Euh, oui oui, j'arrive... J'arrive...!» Il le rejoint. «Dis moi, comment est traitée votre chorale ici ?-Comment on est traités ? Euh... On est un peu les rois ici ! On est la fierté du lycée !-Tu... Tu es un Warbler ? -Eh oui ! D'ailleurs, nous répétons dans une demi-heure, profites-en pour passer l'audition!» Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sebastian avait ouvert en grand les portes en face de lui. Kurt était émerveillé par la classe de l'endroit.«Voilà, nous avons fait le tour, il ne te reste plus qu'à visiter les chambres!» L'informa-t-il avec un clin d'oeil plein de sous-entendus. «Chambres...?-Oui, certains d'entre nous dont moi vivons au troisième étage du lycée. On a un petit peu de temps avant qu'ils arrivent tous, et si on allait y faire un tour ? -Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr...-Sinon après la répet' on pourrait sortir, je sais pas, aller boire un verre tout les deux ? Et on finira la visite des chambres ensuite !»Kurt voyait bien qu'il lui faisait du rentre dedans, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. «Allez, ça va être sympa, on fera un petit peu mieux connaissance comme ça !» Ajouta-t-il pour le convaincre. Kurt hésita quelques secondes. D'un còté Sebastian était vraiment très mignon, mais de l'autre, il avait un peu de mal à cerner ses intentions. Au bout d'un petit moment de réflexion, il céda. «Après tout pourquoi pas ?»


	7. Chapter 7

Je fais pas beaucoup de commentaires mais c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment me servir de encore, je prend peu à peu mes marques ^^. Donc je ne sais pas comment répondre aux reviews, à mon unique review x) Voilà, enjoy ! ;)

* * *

Un sourire illumina le visage de Sebastian. «Super !» Il l'entraîna sur un canapé où il le fit s'asseoir et s'installa juste à côté de lui.

«Alors, parle moi de toi, dis moi tout ce que j'ai à savoir !-Euh... Toi d'abord...!» Répliqua Kurt, gêné. Sebastian leva un sourcil, amusé. «Très bien. Donc je m'appelle Sébastian Smythe, je suis en dernière année mais c'est ma première ici, je suis un Warbler...» Il se rapprocha doucement de Kurt «...et je suis gay.»Ce dernier se figea suite à cette déclaration. Il ne s'attendait pas à une pareille révélation. «A toi maintenant !»Il hésita. Il était toujours sous le choc qu'il lui ai annoncé ça comme ça. Il se recula un peu avant de répondre. «Euh... Kurt Hummel, dernière année et...»L'autre jeune homme le regarda plein d'envie. Trois garçons entrèrent en débatant. «Je ne pense vraiment pas que "Uptown Girl" soit une chanson que tu pourrais chanter Blaine...» Déclara le seul blond du trio. «Mais je ne comptais pas la chanter ! Je ne propose pas des chansons juste pour moi !» Lança le petit brun, frustré.Ses deux camarades ne purent s'empêcher de laisser sortir un «Quoi ?» en choeur. «Bah oui, je me suis dit que Nick serait parfait pour cette chanson !-Moi ? -s'étonna le second garçon aux cheveux bruns-Oui, je me suis dit...-Ca va, on vous dérange pas ?» L'interrompit Sebastian sur un ton ironique. Ils sursautèrent tout les trois. Le regard de Kurt se posa sur le garçon pas très grand dont les cheveux était plaqué grâce à une tonne de gel. Il était vraiment beau, ses jolis yeux noisette l'hypnotisèrent, et les quelques mimiques qu'il venait de faire l'avaient fait fondre. Une main vint se poser sur la sienne et il se ressaisit. «Les gars, voici Kurt Hummel. Il est nouveau et aimerait entrer chez les Warblers !» Les trois garçons qui venaient d'entrer dévisagèrent le nouveau venu avant de lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Le reste du groupe arriva dans les dix minutes suivantes et Sebastian présenta de nouveau Kurt. Dans quelques instants, il allait chanter devant son potentiel nouveau groupe.


	8. Chapter 8

Il commençait seulement à sentir le stress monter. Oui, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour commencer à chanter, il commençait à être nerveux. Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur ? Il avait énormément de talent et en était conscient, mais il n'avait pas une voix banale. Peut être qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas une voix qui sort de l'ordinaire... Il ne pu pas se poser plus de questions que déjà les autres garçons se mirent à faire les choeurs. Le jeune homme respira un grand coup pour essayer de se détendre et entonna la chanson "Black bird". Il appréhendait et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il finit, pour ne pas voir leur réaction. On put voir un mélange d'étonnement et de joie quand tous l'applaudirent. «Je crois qu'on est tous d'accord.» Annonça le beau brun dont

Kurt n'arrivait pas à détacher le regard. «Bienvenue chez les Warblers Kurt!» Continua-t-il alors qu'il affichait un sourire de tombeur qui ne laissait pas Kurt indifférent. «V...vraiment ?-Évidemment ! Tu as une voix vraiment magnifique, on serait fou de ne pas te prendre dans le groupe !» Son sourire ne disparaissait pas et Kurt se mit soudainement à rougir. «Au fait : Je suis Blaine.» Se présenta-t-il en lui serrant la main. Il déglutit et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. «Enchanté!» Il baissa les yeux, gêné de ne pas arriver à soutenir son si beau regard. «Alors, on va le boire ce verre Kurt ?» S'impatienta Sebastian en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de sa proie. Kurt était en première loge pour voir le visage de Blaine se décomposer et se douta qu'il y avait un malaise entre eux. «Seb... Je peux te parler en privé s'il te plait ?-Bien sûr.»Blaine l'attira un peu plus loin, là où on ne les entendrait pas. Malgré tout, on voyait qu'il se sentait mal et et qu'il reprochait quelque chose à Sebastian qui commençait à s'énerver. Et d'un seul coup, il ouvrit la bouche et lui lança un «Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est embrassé une fois que ça te donne des droits sur moi !» que tout le monde entendit. Il s'éloigna alors de Blaine et se dirigea vers sa potentielle nouvelle conquête. «Alors Kurt, on y va ?» Demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était. Celui-ci poussa un petit soupire, regarda brièvement Blaine qui n'en revenait toujours pas puis partit avec Sebastian dans un café situé près du lycée.


	9. Chapter 9

Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre à la terrasse du Lima Bean. Sebastian ne cessait de regarder Kurt avec un petit sourire en coin. «Tu ne m'as pas tout dit tout à l'heure.» Dit-il pour briser le silence. Kurt semblait soudain déstabilisé.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?-Je t'ai parlé de mon... orientation sexuelle. Et toi ? Tu es quoi ?» L'interrogea-t-il. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette question. «Euh j...je suis... gay. C'est d'ailleurs en partie pour ça que j'ai dû changé de lycée...-J'en étais sûr.» Il posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme en face de lui et le détailla. Un demi-sourire orna son visage quand il plongea son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Une mèche blonde vint tomber sur le visage de Kurt ; Sebastian s'approcha de lui et, de sa main libre, la remit en place, ce qui fit rougir légèrement je joli blond. L'autre se recula et appela un serveur qui rappliqua à la seconde, puis il commanda pour eux deux. En attendant leur commande, il draguait lourdement le petit nouveau, et ça marchait, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rougir. «Seb... Euh, tout à l'heure tu... tu disais que tu avais embrassé Blaine et... est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ou...?» Demanda-t-il embarrassé. «Non pas du tout...» Répondit-il avec un sourire amusé «...Blaine et moi c'était un jeu de séduction, rien de plus. Je ne cherchais rien de sérieux.» «"Cherchais"...?-Pour l'instant je n'ai pas trouvé la personne qui me donnera l'envie, alors je me contente d'amants avec qui je prend mon pied.» Kurt semblait vraiment embarrassé. «Et c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu faire ta connaissance.»Et maintenant, il était sonné. Il ne comprenait plus rien du tout à ses intentions. Ils burent rapidement leur café qui venait d'arriver, et Sebastian se leva. «Alors, on les visite ces dortoirs ?»


	10. Chapter 10

«En fait j'ai quelque chose à faire là...!» S'empressa de répondre le joli blond.«Ah bon ? Quoi ?» Demanda Sebastian avec amusement. «C'est plutôt urgent, on se voit au lycée d'accord ?» Répondit Kurt tout en rangeant son porte feuilles et en prenant son sac rapidement.

«On se verra avant...»Il se figea. Ah bon ? Il comptait juste rentrer chez lui, raconter sa journée à sa famille et s'affaler dans son fauteuil préférè pour écouter de la musique, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de ressortir avec Seb ce soir. «Dans mes rêves.» Finit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. Kurt se dirigea vers la porte un peu désemparé, sortit du café puis rentra chez lui.

«Alors frangin, comment ça s'est passé ton premier jour dans ton nouveau lycée ?» L'agressait déjà Finn alors qu'il se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. «Finn ! Laisse lui le temps de rentrer!» Le réprimenda sa mère. Kurt souffla, embrassa son père et sa belle mère, avant de monter au premier pour ranger ses affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de nouveau au rez-de-chaussée et racontait sa journée autour de la table du salon. «Il t'a proposé d'être seul avec lui dans sa chambre ?» S'énerva Burt. «Mais non papa, tu déforme ce que j'ai dis ! Il m'a proposé d'aller visiter le troisième étage où se trouvent les chambres !-Juste après t'avoir dit qu'il ne voulait pas de vraies relations ! C'était un moyen détourné pour te dire que tu serais un coup d'un soir !»Soudain Kurt se remémora ce que Sebastian lui avait dit avant qu'il parte, qu'il reverait de lui, et ne pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer quel genre de rêve il ferait et frissonna. «Mais non papa... Et puis, ce n'est pas lui qui m'interesse le plus de toute façon...-Il y en a déjà un qui te plais ?» Plaisanta Finn. «On ne peut pas dire qu'il me plaise, mais... Je le trouve craquant et il m'attire un peu je dois dire...-Et comment se nomme l'heureux élu ?-Blaine...»


	11. Chapter 11

Me rend compte que mes chapitres sont vraiment mal foutus... Je m'excuse... J'espère que c'est mieux comme ça, plus espacé, aéré. Hope you'll enjoy ! :)

* * *

«Blaine ? Jamais entendu ce prénom !» Répliqua Finn, cassant l'aspect romantique de cette scène.

«Bon sinon, comment ça se passe à McKinley ? Karofsky est pas venu se venger ?» Demanda Kurt, inquiet.

«Non, il n'est même pas venu aujourd'hui ! Record : Personne ne s'est prit de slushie aujourd'hui !

-J'en suis ravi !»

«Allez, à table maintenant les garçons !»

Ils dînèrent puis allèrent tous se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Kurt exécuta son rituel matinal puis se rendit dans son nouveau lycée.

«Eh, Kurt !»

Cette voix le fit trembler. Il se retourna et esquissa un petit sourire.

«Attend moi !»

Le garçon courrut vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

«Ah salut Blaine !» S'exclama le blondinet avec un joli sourire.

«Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Euh...» Répondit le jeune homme avec un petit rire nerveux.

«Tu m'as devancé ! J'allais te prévenir que la prochaine répétition aurait lieu la semaine prochaine mais je comptais en profiter pour te parler un peu, pour faire connaissance...» Ajouta le petit brun en baissant les yeux.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

«Oh... Très bien, alors on recommence attend !»

Il recula de deux ou trois pas. Blaine sourit se mit à courir sur place.

«Eh Kurt ! Attend moi !

-Ah, Blaine, salut ! »

Le brun aux jolies bouclettes rit et n'arrivait pas à redevenir sérieux.

«Euh... J'ai oublié pourquoi je suis venu ! Rho, tu me déstabilise ! Je sais pas pourquoi, tes yeux peut être ?»

Il se gratta la tête et Kurt rougit.

«Ah oui, les Warblers ! Hum... Oui, donc on répète la semaine prochaine !

-La semaine prochaine ? Ok, pas de problème !

-Oui, et une fois pas semaine.

-Très bien !»

Ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer et échangeaient déjà leur premier regard complice.

«Bon va falloir que j'y aille, j'ai cours...» Soupira Blaine.

«Mais on ne commence que dans une demi heure!

-Les dernière année oui, mais j'ai un an de moins que vous, et on n'a pas les même horraires...

-Ah bon ? Je pensais que tu avais notre âge !

-Je sais, je fais plus vieux !» Rit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

«On se voit après les cours alors ?

-Avec grand plaisir...»

Kurt regrettait déjà d'avoir répondu aussi vite et ne voulait pas avoir l'air désespéré...

«Génial !»

Le brun sortit un stylo de son sac, prit la main du blond et écrivit dessus. Ce dernier la regarda et sourit.

«Voilà mon numéro, si tu veux m'appeler.»

Il tendit la sienne. «Si tu veux bien...»

L'autre ne se fit pas prier et attrapa le crayon pour inscrire son propre numéro.

«On s'appelle alors !» Hurla Blaine avec un énorme sourire en s'en allant et lui fit un signe de la main.

Soudain, deux mains froides vinrent se poser dans le cou de Kurt qui sursauta. «Excuse moi, je t'ai fais peur ?»Il se retourna pour faire face au garçon à cause de qui il avait frolé la crise cardiaque.

«Oui légèrement... Comment vas-tu Sebastian ?

-Mieux qu'il y a quelques minutes !

-Pourquoi...?

-Tu n'en a pas une petite idée ?» Il fit un petit sourire pleins de sous-entendus et l'attrapa par la taille.

«On a un peu de temps devant nous, tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour dans ma chambre ? On pourra s'occuper.

-S... "S'occuper"...?

-Oui... J'ai quelques... "Jeux" là haut, allez viens, ça sera amusant !»

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et l'entraîna jusque là-bas.

«Seb, je ne suis pas sûr...

-T'en fais pas mon chou.»

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

«Allez, entre !»

Il l'emmena à l'interrieur et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit.

«On est pas bien là tout les deux ?» Demanda Sebastian avec un sourire qui révélait ses intentions.


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou ! Alors je sais que Kurt n'est pas blond et Blaine pas vraiment brun.. Mais bon, imaginons ^^ Hope you'll enjoy ! :)

* * *

«Si...si... Enfin ça va... Tu sais, j'aime pas trop "jouer"... Je préfère... écouter de la musique par exemple...!-Mais on peut faire ça aussi.»

Il s'approcha de Kurt, se mit à quatre pâtes devant lui et continua d'avancer. Le coeur du blond se mit à battre la chamade, il recula doucement et finit allongé, l'autre au dessus de lui.

«Seb, qu'est-ce que...» Kurt commençait à paniquer.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, Sebastian tendit le bras et alluma la chaîne hi-fi qui se trouvait derrière Kurt. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement et rougit de honte. Il se calma un peu et parvint à articuler.

«Je suis désolé, j'ai cru que...

-Que j'allais faire ça ?» Demanda-t-l avec un sourire sarcastique.

D'un coup, le rythme cardiaque de Kurt s'accéléra et le visage de Sebastian se retrouva a quelques petits centimètres du sien.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?»

Il n'eut pour seul réponse qu'un baiser.

Le blond resta figé et le repoussa violemment.

«Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?» Hurla-t-il mi-énervé, mi-confus.

«Tu me plais Kurt.»

Ce dernier resta stoïque et était incapable d'aligner trois mots. Il se leva d'un coup, poussant Sebastian sur le côté et sortit de sa chambre. Il alla un peu plus loin dans le couloir, s'accroupit adossé à un mur, mit sa tête dans ses bras et resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. Il se rendit en cours le plus rapidement possible, tout en essayant d'éviter le peu de personne qu'il connaissait.

Kurt ne se rendit pas à la cafétéria ce jour là. Il resta assit sur les escaliers du hall en regardant les gens qui défilaient devant lui sans même lui adresser un regard.

«Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais la tout seul ?»

Cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue et il tourna la tête ver elles.

«Euh... Nick c'est ça ?

-Exact !»

Kurt hocha la tête et continua d'observer les alentours.

«Alors ? -S'impatienta le garçon qui était toujours là.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question ? Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu étais là tout seul.

-Ah oui, excuse moi... Je ne suis pas très bien là... J'avais besoin de rester un peu seul...

-Moi je suis sûr qu'un peu de compagnie ne te ferait pas de mal !» Répliqua Nick joyeusement.

«Ça dépend avec qui...

-Moi je n'ai pas trop le temps là, Jeff m'attend là haut, mais je connais quelqu'un avec qui tu pourrais t'entendre ! Enfin, tu le connais aussi mais je ne sais pas si tu lui a déjà parlé... Je t'emmene le voir ?

-Hum... Si tu veux...»

Ils se mirent en chemin et arrivèrent devant une énorme porte où était cloué un écriteau "Bibliothèque".

«La bibliothèque ? Tu veux dire que la personne à qui tu pensais, c'est à un livre ? J'apprécie vraiment le geste, mais un livre ne sera jamais un réel ami...!

-T'es bêtes ! Entre !»

Kurt fronça les sourcils et entra dans la pièce. Quelque chose comme une trentaine de peronnes y étaient déjà installés, et il ne put s'empêcher de sortir un "Wahou" de surprise.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien, rien... C'est juste que je n'avais jamais vu autant de gens dans une bibliothèque, des gens qu'on n'appelle pas "intello"...

-Ici, c'est tolérence zéro, aucune discrimination possible sous peine de renvoi immédiat !»

Kurt sourit. C'était génial, ce lycée était génial !

«Allez suis moi !»

Le garçon l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans un coin ou se trouvais quelques personnes. Kurt fut agréablement surpris de retrouver Blaine, le nez au milieu d'un bouquin.

«Blaine, je me sentais mal de te laisser seul, alors je t'ammène de la compagnie ! Lui aussi il était tout seul !»

C'était donc ça... Kurt lui servait à avoir la conscience tranquille.

«Kurt !» S'exclama Blaine sans qu'ils s'y attendent.

«Oui, oui !» Répondit le conscerné en riant nerveusement. Le brun posa son livre sur la table à sa gauche, se leva et s'avança vers Kurt.

«J'aime beaucoup ton cadeau Nick, merci ! Maintenant tu peux t'en aller !»

Ils rirent tout les deux, le blondinet ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, c'était sûrement un petit jeu entre eux, et Nick s'en alla vraiment retrouver son Jeff.

«Qu'est-ce que tu faisais tout seul dis moi ?

-Je ne faisais rien...

-Non tu n'as pas compris la question ! Je voulais savoir pourquoi !» Plaisanta le beau brun.

Kurt respira un grand coup.

«J'ai eu... quelques petits problèmes avec Sebastian...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?» S'inquiéta-t-il.

Le blond soupira.

«On pourrait aller en discuter autour d'un verre ?

-Avec plaisir.

-Super. A la fin des cours ça te branche ?

-Parfais.

-J'ai hâte.

-Moi aussi...»

Blaine avait "hâte" de sortir avec lui... Il n'en revenait pas, il était de nouveau heureux et n'avait aucune envie de parler de Seb, mais peut être qu'il en saurait plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux.

«Je vais te laisser lire ton bouquin alors...

-Je comptais aller manger un morceau en fait. Mais j'imagine que tu as déjà mangé...

-Euh non, je n'avais pas très faim.

-Tu m'accompagnes ? On en profitera pour faire connaissance, tu me parleras de toi !» S'enthousiasma le plus jeune.

«Avec plaisir ! Seulement si tu me parles aussi de toi et qu'on ne parle de Sebastian que tout à l'heure ! Enfin, si ton invitation tient toujours...

-Évidemment, quelle question !»Blaine posa sa main sur l'épaule de son nouvel ami et il prirent le chemin de la cafétériat.


	13. Chapter 13

«Moi aussi j'ai du changer de lycée à cause d'une brute...»

Avoua le beau brun qui commençait à se remémorer cette époque.

«Pourquoi...? Enfin, sans vouloir être indiscret... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te brutalisait ?

-Ce n'est pas indiscret du tout, ne t'en fais pas... Il me marthyrisait parce que j'assumais mon homosexualité.» Confia Blaine en baissant les yeux.

«Ah... Dis moi, c'est un lycée où tout le monde est gay ou..?» Demanda Kurt amusé.

«Non, non... Pourquoi, tu ne l'est pas toi..?» Il baissa les yeux, espérant une réponse plus qu'une autre.

Le blond rit nerveusement.

«Si. Si, et c'est aussi pour ça que je suis ici.»

Il affichait un magifique sourire. Blaine leva la tête et le regarda, presque des étoiles dans les yeux.

«Ah, donc avec Seb vous avez...

-Tututut, on a dit qu'on ne parlait pas de lui ce midi ! Pour l'instant, je veux me changer les idées et que tu me racontes ta vie, qu'on devienne amis tu vois ?» Le coupa Kurt.

«Tu veux qu'on soit..."amis"...?»

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux.

«Évidemment, oui, amis...»

Le blond sentit de la frustration dans sa voix.

«Enfin, on va faire un peu mieux connaissance et on verra où ça nous mènera.» Le rassura-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Sans qu'il le veuille, le visage de Blaine s'illumina. Il en prit conscience et se mit à rougir sous les yeux de Kurt, amusé. La sonnerie retentit, le garçon passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés, un peu gêné.

«On se voit tout à l'heure alors ?

-Bien sûr, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde !» S'exclama le blond.

D'un coup, il se rendit compte de tout l'entrein qu'il avait mit dans sa réponse et imita Blaine en rougissant. Ils sortirent de la cafétériat ensemble, sans un mot, puis Kurt adressa un petit signe a son nouvel amis, avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur le cour. Pourtant d'habitude, il n'en perdait pas une miette, ne serait-ce que pour entendre la voix sexy de son professeur. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait autre chose en tête : Kurt. Blaine était du genre à s'attacher très, très rapidement, même trop rapidement. Alors, il prenait son temps avec les garçons. Enfin, il prenait son temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sous le charme de Sebastian. Dès le premier regard il l'avait fasciné, et quand il s'est approché de lui pour lui proposer un rendez-vous, il eut tout de suite envie de plus avec lui. D'ailleurs, quelques jours après, ils avaient déjà échangé leur premier baiser, qui fut aussi le dernier, car il l'avait lâchement jeté pour le garçon qu'il avait en vue. Maintenant, il avait deux choix : Il pouvait prendre son temps avec Kurt et risquer de se le faire piquer par son ex coup de coeur, ou bien y aller d'un trait et lui proposer de sortir avec lui. Il tentait de prendre sa décision, mais une voix l'interrompit.

«Blaine. Blaine ! Blaine tu es là ? Je t'ai posé une question !

-Euh, oui pardon monsieur...

-Peux-tu la répéter s'il te plais ?

-Euh, j...»

Nick qui était assis à côté de lui lui glissa un bout de papier sous le nez. Il repeta aussitôt ce qu'il venait de lire.

«Oui bon... Tache d'être plus attentif, ce comportement ne te ressemble pas...

-Oui monsieur, excusez moi.»

La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois pour annoncer la fin des cours. Bon, sa décision n'était pas prise... Tant pis, il improviserait.


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine l'attendait assis à la terrasse du bar où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Il arriva avec un petit sourire confus en se grattant la tête.

«Excuse moi, je suis en retard ? J'ai été retenu à la fin du cours par mon professeur et j'avais une de ces têtes, je ne pouvais pas venir comme ça alors j'ai fais un tour aux toilettes et...

-Je viens d'arriver, Kurt.» le coupa l'autre jeune homme avec un petit rictus.

«Oh t...tu...euh...j...» Bégaya le blond en rougissant et déplaçant sa main sur son visage pour le cacher.

«Hey Kurt ! Kurtounet !» Lança une voix derrière se tournèrent en même temps et cherchèrent d'où elle venait.

«Viens t'asseoir avec moi Kurtounet, je vais pas te manger ! Enfin... Pas pour le moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'avais envie d'un petit verre.

-Laisse moi tranquille Sebastian.

-Allez viens, sois pas timide ! Et je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Seb, Sebastian c'est trop long, trop formel.

-Non merci.» Il se détourna pour faire face à Blaine qui était comme hypnotisé par son ex coup de cœur.

Kurt se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et s'assit en face de lui.

«Il te plait hein..?»

Soudain son ami retrouva ses esprit et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

«Qui ça, Seb ?

-Oui, qui d'autre ?

-Non, n... Non j... C'est compliqué...

-Blaine, tu peux me le dire. D'ailleurs, je préférerais savoir à quoi m'attendre avec toi...»

Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils.

«Non, enfin je... Non. Je reconnais qu'il m'attirait et que je pensais que ce serait sérieux entre nous mais il s'avère que non alors... Non, il ne me plait plus...

-Tu as l'air un peu confus quand même...

-Non, je t'assure !»

Sebastian passa derrière Kurt, posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules, se baissa et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de le mordiller. Sa victime n'osa pas le repousser et chercha un peu de réconfort dans le regard de Blaine, mais n'y trouva que de la jalousie. Il était bel et bien jaloux de lui en ce moment, il aurait aimé être à sa place, en train de se faire mordiller par Sebastian, Kurt en était pratiquement sûr. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte des sentiments qu'il commençait à éprouver pour son beau brun, qui, visiblement, éprouvait les mêmes pour une autre personne. À ce moment là, il n'avait qu'une envie, lui laisser son Seb adoré et s'en aller le plus loin possible.

Pensées de Blaine :

J'avais environ dix minutes d'avance, il faisait un temps magnifique, ce qui était très rare en cette saison. J'avais mis assez de gel pour que ma coiffure tienne le coup en cas de vent, alors je m'assis à une table en terrasse, puis commençai à réfléchir à la technique que j'allais adopter avec Kurt. J'aurais pu la jouer carte sur table et lui avouer tout ce que je ressentais, ou bien jouer l'indifférent. Il faut bien l'avouer, les deux avaient de bon côtés mais aussi de mauvais. Je restai comme ça un moment puis sortit des écouteurs de ma poche et les portai à mes oreilles. La musique m'aiderait à me détendre et à faire le vide dans mon esprit. Puis je me dépêchai de ranger tout mon attirail quand j'aperçu le garçon avec qui j'étais supposé avoir rencard, pour parler de Seb, certes, mais je ne voyait pas ça autrement qu'un rencard pour autant.

«Excuse moi, je suis en retard ? J'ai été retenu à la fin du cours par mon professeur et j'avais une de ces têtes, je ne pouvais pas venir comme ça alors j'ai fais un tour aux toilettes et...»

Il s'était fait beau pour moi...

«Je viens d'arriver, Kurt.» Lui mentis-je volontairement pour le voir rougir.

Et j'eu ce que je voulais. Il était si mignon, mais je m'en voulais un peu de l'avoir mis dans cet état...

«Oh t...tu...euh...j...»

Je me demande s'il n'essayait pas de battre des records de perfection à ce moment là, car plus mignon que ça, c'est physiquement impossible. Il faut que je lui dise, oui, il faut que je lui dise ce que je pense de son si beau sourire, peut être que ceci entraînant cela je vais finir par lui révéler la vraie nature de mes sentiments à son égard. J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand une voix familière m'en empêcha.

«Hey Kurt ! Kurtounet !»

Seb ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il allait tout foutre en l'air ! Je pensais que peut être que si je le fixais longtemps il comprendrait et s'en irait, et c'est ce que je fis.

«Il te plait hein..?»

Mmmh ? J'avais envie de répondre que oui, il me plaisait, mais je compris que ce n'était pas de lui-même dont il parlait.

«Qui ça, Seb ?

-Oui, qui d'autre ?»

Mais toi idiot !

«Non, n... Non j... C'est compliqué...»

En fait pas du tout, j'ai abandonné l'idée de faire quelque chose avec Seb aussitôt que ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux bleus avaient croisés les miens après qu'il m'ait jeté, mais je n'étais pas capable de répondre autre chose...

«Blaine, tu peux me le dire. D'ailleurs, je préférerais savoir à quoi m'attendre avec toi...»

Je fronçai les sourcils. Disait-il ça pour continuer de "faire connaissance" et savoir qui j'avais en vue ou sous-entendait-il quelque chose ?

«Non, enfin je... Non. Je reconnais qu'il m'attirait et que je pensais que ce serait sérieux entre nous mais il s'avère que non alors... Non, il ne me plait plus...»

Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas simplement dit «Non» ? Quel idiot !

-Tu as l'air un peu confus quand même...

-Non, je t'assure !»

Sebastian ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là encore ? Il ne lâche jamais l'affaire lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il l'embrasse ? C'est pas possible ! Eh, c'est MON rencard ! T'as pas le droit, espèce de tricheur ! Han, Kurt, arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux là, t'es vraiment trop mignon et j'ai encore plus envie d'être à sa place ! S'il te plais, baisse les yeux, arrête de me narguer... J'espère qu'il n'y a pas marqué «jaloux» sur mon front, ça ferait capoter tout mon plan, il saurait trop vite ce que je veux, et ce que veux, c'est lui.


	15. Chapter 15

«Sebastian arrête...»

Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit Blaine qui lui demande d'arrêter.

«Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je te le demande.

-De toute façon j'avais quelque chose à faire, tu ne paies rien pour attendre mon chou.»

Défia-t-il Kurt en lui adressant un petit clin d'oeil. Il enroula son doigt dans les cheveux de sa proie et sortit de l'établissement.

«Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais moi aussi quelque chose à faire après les cours...»

Annonça le blond en prenant ses affaires.

«C'est trop indiscret si je te demande quoi..? Parce que si tu vas le rejoindre, tu peux me le dire, je peux l'entendre...

-Quoi, rejoindre Sebastian ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ?

-J'en sais rien, vous avez l'air vraiment proches et vous partez tous les deux au même moment alors...

-Non, je ne vais pas rejoindre Sebastian, ne t'en fais pas. Mais je pense que tous les deux on ne pourra pas être amis si tu ne me dis pas la vérité. On se dit tout, c'est comme ça que je conçois l'amitié moi. Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois rentrer, bonne soirée Blaine.

-Mais je ne t'ai pas...» Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kurt était déjà partit.

Il resta quelques minutes dans sa position, figé et se essayait de s'expliquer la réaction de son ami.

Le téléphone portable de Kurt vibra sur son chevet. Alors qu'il était assis sur son fauteuil préféré avec sa chaîne hi-fi à fond comme il avait l'habitude de la mettre lorsqu'il était déprimé, il se contorsionna pour l'attraper. Encore un message de Blaine. Il décida une nouvelle fois de le laisser patienter et de ne lire que plus tard dans la soirée, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne lui était pas indispensable. Qu'il le croit seulement. Au bout du quatrième, il se décida enfin à les ouvrir.

«Pourquoi avoir dit qu'on devait tout se dire entre amis ? Je t'ai dis tout ce que tu voulais savoir sans te mentir ! S'il te plais, crois moi... Blaine.»

«Kurt, s'il te plais, répond moi... Blaine.»

«J'ai beau me retourner le cerveau dans tout les sens, je ne comprend vraiment pas ce que tu me reproches... Si tu ne veux simplement plus me parler, je préférerais que tu me le dises... Blaine.»

«Je t'en pries, fais moi signe de vie... (Je pense que je n'ai même plus besoin de signer...)»

Comment ça il ne comprenait pas ? Il lui avait délibérément menti à propos de Sebastian et de ses sentiments à son égard et il ne comprenais pas ? Il voulait en parler avec lui en face à face, pas ce soir, pas par textos.

«Je suis en vie, on en parlera demain.» Lui envoya-t-il en espérant que sa réponse paraisse sèche. Puis, il éteignit son portable et s'affala dans son fauteuil, repensant à Blaine. Il se demanda comment il pouvait être aussi attiré par lui en si peu de temps... Sa réflexion le poussa à énumérer tout ce qu'il aimait chez le beau brun, et il finit par s'endormir avant d'avoir pu finir, alors que la chanson «Candles» passait sur sa chaîne.

Blaine se précipita vers son téléphone et lut ce qui s'affichait sur l'écran. «Nick». Bon sang, il ne peut pas noter ses cours, comme tout le monde ? Il décida de ne pas lui répondre, ça lui apprendrait, et descendit dîner. De retour dans sa chambre une bonne heure après, il aperçut la loupiote de son BlackBerry qui clignotait et alla le chercher doucement, soupçonnant Nick de revenir à l'assaut. Quand il vit «Kurt» s'afficher, il manqua de faire tomber son portable. Sa réponse le déçut, mais cela restait une réponse tout de même. Il tomba sur son lit de tout son long et regarda son plafond, sans y chercher quelque chose à voir. Puis il pensa à Kurt. Il n'avait pas cessé d'être dans chacune de ses pensées depuis qu'il était sortit du bar, il ne supporterait pas qu'il ne veuille plus lui adresser la parole... Il réfléchit une partie de la soirée à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire, à comment il allait s'excuser sans savoir pourquoi il le faisait, mais il était près à tout pour garder son Kurt auprès de lui. À tout...


	16. Chapter 16

Ce matin là, Kurt se réveilla inhabituellement ronchon. Il se leva et enfila ses pantoufles, à l'envers. Sa journée commençait vraiment bien, se disait-il. Il descendit petit déjeuner avec son demi frère et ses parents, qui ne manquèrent pas de remarquer son humeur massacrante. En effet, quand Finn le salua en le voyant sortir de sa chambre, il grimaça et lui envoya un «Pas le temps!» avant de descendre les , quand sa belle-mère lui sortit de quoi manger, il lui fit un sermon de presque dix minutes sur "pourquoi ce petit déjeuner n'était pas bon pour sa ligne", et enfin son père eut le droit à un «Tu veux savoir tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie ? On a plus le droit à une vie privée maintenant ?» après qu'il lui ait demandé s'il allait bien. Sa famille l'avait bien compris, ils feraient mieux de le laisser tranquille ce matin. Kurt exécuta son petit rituel à la va-vite ce matin là et se rendit très en avance au lycée en fixant l'heure indiquée sur son portable. Il y arriva quelques minutes plus tard sur et s'assit sur un banc, d'où il scrutait les alentours.

«Je peux m'asseoir là ?» Lui demanda un passant.

«Désolé, j'attend quelqu'un.» Lui répondit le blondinet avec un petit sourire d'excuse un peu froid.

L'autre s'en alla, laissant Kurt continuer d'admirer le paysage. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

«Tu m'attendais Kurt ?

-Comment tu fais pour être toujours aux mêmes endroits que moi ?

-Je ne sais pas, on doit être attiré l'un par l'autre.

-Tu ne devrais pas être déjà dans le lycée ?

-J'y habite peut être mais moi aussi j'ai le droit à un peu de liberté ! Et puis, tu en vaux la peine.»

Il s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Kurt regarda ailleurs.

«Sebastian, arrête ce petit jeu veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-De quel jeu parles-tu ?

-Tu le sais très bien. Maintenant, laisse moi tranquille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt au fait ?

-Tu m'as écouté ? Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille !

-Kurt, nous savons très bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi serais-tu là sinon ?»

Ils aperçurent la silhouette d'un garçon pas très grand s'approcher d'eux.

«Blaine ?» Fit Sebastian en levant un sourcil.

«Tu viens contempler ta défaite ?» Renchérit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Pensées de Kurt :

«Sa défaite...? Quelle défaite ?» Demandai-je, abasourdi.

À tout les coups, il faisait allusion au fait que Blaine était raide dingue de lui et que lui ME tournait autour. Cette pensée me fit serrer les dents.

«Je... je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Seb...»

Il bégayait, il était gêné ! J'avais donc raison ! Quel idiot j'avais été de croire que peut être je m'étais trompé !

«Tu sais très bien Blainou.» Le provoqua-t-il en me regardant.

«Je vais vous laisser entre vous, vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire.» Leur annonçai-je froidement avant de m'enfuir.

«Kurt attend ! Kurt !»

Comment Blaine pouvait-il espérer que j'allais me retourner pour lui répondre après ça ? Je les déteste, tous les deux !

Pensées de Blaine :

Kurt retourne toi, je t'en supplie... Retourne toi... Retourne toi... Il était à présent beaucoup trop loin pour entendre mes appels, alors je me retournai et fixai Sebastian.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Pourquoi tu lui tourne autour comme ça ?» Lui hurlai-je.

«C'est plutôt marrant je dois dire.» Osa-t-il me répondre sans sourciller et avec ce sourire qui commençait à m'agacer.

«Sebastian...

-Seb.» Me coupa-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était pénible !

«Très bien, SEB, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On s'était donné rendez-vous avec Kurt, pas avec toi ! Et de quelle défaite parlais-tu ?»

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. D'un côté je voulais comprendre, de l'autre j'avais envie de courir rejoindre celui qui faisait battre mon coeur.

«Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Je te croyais plus intelligent Anderson.»

Anderson ? Depuis quand m'appelait-il comme ça ? S'il veut jouer à ça.

«Apparemment pas assez pour toi, Smythe.

-J'ai cru le remarquer en effet.

-Dis moi alors !»

Il se mit à rire sarcastiquement, et dieu sait à quel point je hais le sarcasme.

«Entre Kurt et toi, il y a anguille sous roche, et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se trame.

-C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu le dragues ?» M'étonnai-je en lui hurlant presque dessus.

Moi qui croyais qu'il lui plaisait, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné d'ailleurs, vu le charme de Kurt, mais qu'il lui fasse endurer ça juste pour connaître la vérité, c'était assez maslain. Seb est vraiment dérangé...

«Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il me plait bien, j'ai envie de m'en faire mon quatre heure...

-Seba... Hum, Seb, arrête ça tout de suite ! J... Oh et puis laisse tomber !»

Je repris mon sac que j'avais laissé tombé en voyant ces deux là ensemble et si proche, puis me mit à courir dans la direction qu'avait emprunté Kurt quelques minutes auparavant, laissant Sebastian seul sur le banc. Je cherchai désespérément pendant de longues minutes et finis par tomber devant un parc, et j'espérais de tout mon coeur qu'il s'y serait arrêté. Je déguénai mon portable et lui envoyai un texto, lui demandant où il était. Aucune réponse. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Soudain je m'arrêtai en voyant un blondinet un peu maigrichon et fort bien habillé. Je m'avançai vers lui et posai ma main sur son épaule, ce qui le poussa à se retourner.

«Euh ?

-Oh excusez moi, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre...»

Je soupirai et fit demi-tour, quand j'aperçu devant moi un magnifique garçon accroupi contre un arbre, la tête entre les mains. Je m'approchai lentement et le regardai, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il était comme ça. Je m'assis à ses côtés et il leva la tête pour me regarder. Ses yeux était un peu rouges, il devait avoir pleuré... Mais pourquoi ?

«Kurt...

-Va t'en Blaine.» Cracha-t-il.

Il veut me briser le coeur ou quoi ?

«Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Je ne comprend vraiment plus là Kurt...

-J'aime pas qu'on me mente et qu'on prétende être mon ami, c'est tout.»

Je voyais de la peine dans ses yeux, mais qu'avais-je fais ? Je m'approchai de lui lentement de lui, jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons plus qu'à quelques petit centimètres l'un de l'autre.


	17. Chapter 17

Vais le faire taper je crois... XD

J'avais écrit ça cet été, quand je relis j'ai honte... Mais bon, Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Ils étaient à présent vraiment très proches. Blaine regardait Kurt dans les yeux, n'arrivant pas à détacher son regard de ces deux joyaux. Le blond commençait à avoir quelques tics faciaux ; il clignait des yeux très souvent, fronçait les légèrement les sourcils, se mordait l'intérieur des joue et avait même quelques difficultés à l'observa et interpréta ses tics. Il soupira doucement, ajusta le col de Kurt et se radossa contre l'arbre, regardant le ciel.

«Pourquoi tu m'en veux ? Je ne comprend vraiment pas... C... C'est délirant, ça fait des heures que je me casse la tête à trouver pourquoi et j... je sais pas, je ne trouve pas la raison...»

Le blond le dévisagea.

«Ah vraiment ? Ne fait pas l'idiot, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle...

-Mais non ! Je te jure!

-Je parle de Seb !»

Blaine grimaça.

«Oh... Tu... Je crois que j'ai compris... Tu trouves que je ne suis pas assez sympa avec lui...?»

Kurt équarquilla les yeux.

«Pardon...?» S'étouffa-t-il avec des grands yeux ronds.

«Vous êtes ensemble c'est ça ? Et je suis un peu trop froid avec lui à ton goût, hein ?

-Excuse moi, tu peux répéter ? Avec Sebastian ? J'aimerais bien une dose de ce que tu as fumé, ça à l'air puissant !

-Quoi ? Donc tu n'est pas avec Sebastian..?

-T'es fou ou quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Je te le laisse !

-Tu... me le laisse...?» Parvint à articuler Blaine ene clignant des yeux, étonné.

«Eh oui, prend le puisque tu en meurs d'envie.

-Puisque j'en meurs d'envie ? Où es-tu allé chercher ça ?

-Je vois très bien comment tu me regarde avec jalousie quand il vient vers moi.

-J... jalousie...? Non... Je ne suis pas jaloux de toi...

-Blaine, je t'en prie, ne me mens pas !

-Je te jure que ce n'est pas le cas Kurt !

-Alors... Pourquoi es-tu comme ça...?»

Blaine le encra son regard dans le sien, détourna les yeux et soupira.

«Pour rien... Rien...»

Il se leva et lui tendit la main.

«Viens, on va être en retard...» Continua-t-il.

Kurt tapa doucement dedans.

«Je n'ai cours que dans une demi-heure...

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu es en dernière année...»

Il baissa la tête et réflechit quelques secondes.

«Amis..?» Soupira Blaine.

«Si tu ne m'as pas menti alors... Oui, ami...»

Le brun ne réfléchit pas et se jeta sur le blond pour le prendre dans ses bras.

«Excuse moi Blaine...

-Je t'excuse.

-Allez, file ou tu vas être en retard !» Finit-il par dire en souriant.

«On déjeune ensemble ?

-Promis. À tout à l'heure.

-À tout à l'heure.»

Blaine s'éloigna avec un énorme sourire. Kurt se surprit à regarder le derière de son nouvel ami, se mit à rougir et repensa qu'il aurait bien aimé qu'il l'embrasse quand il en avait l'occasion.


	18. Chapter 18

Pensées de Blaine :

Je marchais tranquillement jusqu'au lycée, plus heureux que jamais. Certes, si Kurt ressentait la même chose que moi, je me serais senti bien mieux, mais nous étions amis, et c'était l'essentiel pour moi. Je passai les grilles de l'établissement et senti une présence dans mon dos. Je tournai légèrement la tête, puis au maximum pour voir si j'étais suivi. En effet je l'étais bel et bien. Je m'arrêtai et fit face à cette personne.

«Évidemment, ça ne pouvait être que toi.

-C'est évident.» Renchérit Sebastian avec un sourire narquois.

Je soupirai et levai les yeux au ciel.

«Bon, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu me suis au lieu de rester planté comme ça devant moi ?» Lançai-je.

«Je voulais admirer ton joli déhanché mon chou.»

Mon chou ? Sérieusement Seb. Mon déhanché ? On aura tout entendu !

«Arrête Seb, si tu veux savoir où est Kurt, tu peux toujours courir.

-Kurt ? Pourquoi voudrais-je voir Kurt alors que toi tu es là mon chou ?

-Excuse moi ?

-Rendez-vous dans ma chambre après les cours, ok ?» Me proposa-t-il avec un sourire malsain.

Attendez, il était vraiment sérieux ? Ce mec était incapable de passer une semaine sans avoir quelqu'un dans sa chambre ! Enfin quelqu'un, ou quelqu'une. Ce gars là se prétendait gay, mais je n'ai pas vu que des garçons monter dans sa chambre.

«C'est non Sebastian.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, appelle moi Seb !

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Prends-en l'habitude, en plein ébat tu ne crieras pas "Sebastian"» Me sortit-il sans même sourciller avec un regard malsain cette fois.

Mon dieu, j'avais l'impression d'être nu face à lui !

«Tu me dégoûtes SebASTIAN» Insistai-je.

«Pourtant tu avais l'air d'apprécier que je te tourne autour avant... avant que monsieur Hummel n'arrive...!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire..?» M'inquiétai-je.

«Rien du tout mon chou. Allez, vas en cours, j'ai quelque chose à faire là, mais n'oublie pas ma petite invitation si jamais il se passe quelque chose» Me rappela-t-il en s'en allant vers le portail.

«Qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

-A ce soir mon chou !»

De quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien parler ? Je n'avais vraiment pas confiance...

Pensées de Kurt :

J'avais encore un peu de mal à le croire, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas mais... J'avais envie de le croire, et j'en avais besoin. J'étais toujours là, contre mon arbre, à réfléchir. On était amis, c'est mieux que rien. Je me levai et sortit du parc en regardant la nature, les arbres, les oiseaux qui gazouillaient et... et d'autres oiseaux qui se bécottaient. Dieu que j'avais envie d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui faire ça... Je ne suis pas difficile pourtant ! Il faut que ce soit un garçon aux cheveux foncés et bouclés, qu'il ait un magnifique regard, que son prénom commence par un B et qu'il rime avec "Laine". Bon ok, peut être que je suis un chouilla difficile, et que je risque de tomber de haut, mais pour l'instant, c'est Blaine que je veux, même si ça risque d'être dur s'il n'éprouve pas la même chose que moi... Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué bon sang ?

J'étais enfin sorti du parc et retournai vers le lycée, devant lequel je comptait attendre avec du Broadway dans les oreilles. Je regardai le banc sur lequel j'étais assis un peu plus tôt, vit que personne n'y était et repris ma place dessus. J'étais à peu près sûr que quelqu'un viendrait me déranger. J'ai tapé dans le mille.

«Bon sang Seb, tu veux pas aller te trouver quelqu'un d'autre à enquiquiner ?

-Blaine est fou de toi.»

Pardon ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il veut me tuer ou quoi ?

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?» Lui lançai-je abasourdi.

«Je crois qu'il est raide dingue de toi. Non, non en fait, j'en suis absolument certain.

-Si c'est pour me dire des idioties grosses comme toi, pars.

-Ç'aurait été une vraie idiotie, je t'aurais dit qu'elle est grosse comme ce que j'ai dans le pantalon, mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis sérieux. Il fou amoureux de toi.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi...»

Je me suis mit à rougir. À ROUGIR ! Alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il était attiré par lui, non par moi !

«Et toi, tu l'aimes ?

-Quoi ? NON !» Lui hurlai-je sans réfléchir.

Il souriait. Mais pourquoi il souriait ?! Et pourquoi j'avais dis ça, sans réfléchir ? Je m'en veux, je m'en veux, je m'en veux !

«Génial, donc Blaine va surement accepter ma proposition !

-Ta... proposition..?

-Ne crois pas que tu es le seul à qui j'ai proposé de me rejoindre dans ma chambre.» M'informa-t-il.

Le rejoindre dans sa chambre ? Pour... Non, ce n'est pas possible... Je n'en reviens pas...

Pensées de Sebastian :

Il va tomber dans le panneau ? Maintenant que je lui ai dis ce que je comptais faire à Blaine il devrait être jaloux. Voyons voir... Oui ! Oui il est jaloux, j'en étais sûr ! Il est aussi amoureux de Blaine que Blaine de lui ! Humf, je vais devoir faire quelque chose maintenant !


	19. Chapter 19

Kurt soupira. Le plan de Sebastian avait marché comme sur des roulettes car il était désormais sûr des sentiments de Kurt, et avait vu la jalousie de Blaine dans le bar l'autre fois. Maintenant qu'il avait semé le trouble, il pouvait s'attaquer à ses deux victimes.

Le blond examina sa montre rapidement, se leva et entra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, sous les yeux de Sebastian. Il n'écouta pas un mot de ce que ses professeurs racontaient, étant trop préoccupé par le discours de Seb... Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ça lui semblait impossible. Il n'était pas son genre, il ne ressemblait pas a Sebastian...

«Kurt ? Hummel !

-Quoi ?» Répondis-il spontanément et sèchement.

«Tu m'écoutes ? J'ai l'impression de faire cour à un poteau

!-Oui, pardon madame...»

Il continua de réfléchir en écoutant de temps en temps son professeur.

Blaine révassait. La sonnerie retentit et il sortit pour déjeuner. Sebastian l'intercepta à la sortie.

«Suis moi, discute pas.

-Qu...» Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre autre chose que Sebastian l'entraina dans un placard à balais.

«Faisons le, là, maintenant.» Lança-t-il en enlevant sa cravate.

«Quoi... Je... Non... Arrête !» Se débattit Blaine.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et mis ses mains autour de sa taille, avant de plaquer le brun contre le mur.

«Sebastian arrête..!

-Seb je t'ai dis mon chou. Laisse toi faire...» Lui ordonna-t-il en lui retirant sa cravate alors qu'il continuait de se débattre.

«Kurt se fiche éperduement de toi.»

Quelque chose se passa dans la tête de Blaine car il s'arrêta soudainement.

«Pourquoi tu me dis ça..?» Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, sous le choc.

«Peu importe.» Lui assura-t-il en continuant de le déshabiller.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur le concierge. Il l'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrevoir Blaine et Sebastian à toutes les personnes présente dans le self, juste en face du placard. Sebastian avait un petit sourire au lèvres, amusé, quand à Blaine, il était presque en larmes en croisant le regard de Kurt. Ce dernier fronça les sourcil et sortit en courant de la cafétériat.

«T'es content ?» Cracha Blaine en se rhabillant correctement avant de partir à la poursuite de son bien aimé.

Pensées de Kurt :

Comment avait-il osé ? Et dans un placard ! Il m'avait pourtant affirmé qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux!

Il fallait que je me calme, j'avais quelques difficultés à respirer. Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes, ouvrit une des quelques portes blanches et m'y enfermai. Je m'adossais à cette porte et une larme coula sur ma joue. J'entendis quelqu'un arriver en trombe et essayer d'ouvrir chacune d'elles.

«Kurt ? Kurt tu es là ? Question stupide, je sais que tu es là, Kurt répond moi !» Hurla la voix.

Il frappa à chaque porte fermée et s'arrêta brusquement après l'avoir fait sur celle qui m'enfermait. Comment a-t-il deviné que j'étais là ? Mmh, surement puisque quand il a tapé, le coup s'est répercuté dans mon dos et j'ai poussé un petit cri.

«Kurt, sort de là s'il te plaît ! Je sais que tu es là !»

Je n'allais pas répondre tout de même ! Mon visage était rouge, mes yeux embués et mon coeur était brisé. Soudain je sentit une pression contre la porte. Il devait s'y être adossé aussi... Peu importe ! Il avait interêt de partir vite, que je puisse sortir !

«Kurt...» Blaine avait soudain une petite voix.

«C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois...

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?» Répondis-je sans réfléchir.

«On n'a rien fait ! Kurt sort s'il te plaît, laisse moi t'expliquer !

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tu n'as pas de comptes à me rendre !» Dis-je dans un sanglot.

«Mais j'ai envie de t'expliquer... Je ne veux pas que tu aies une mauvaise image de moi et que tu penses que je suis... comme ça... Sors s'il te plaît Kurt...

-Et dis moi pourquoi je devrais !

-Parce que je tiens à toi, Kurt... Je tiens à toi plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer... Je pense à toi au moins dix fois par jour, je m'inquiète de la moindre chose que je fais en ta présence, je me sens idiot quand on est ensemble, je fais tout pour t'impressionner et j...»

J'ouvris le verrou et il s'arrêta de parler. Il se décolla de la porte et je l'ouvris. Je me plaçai devant lui, et le regardait dans les yeux.

«Tu me plais Kurt.»

* * *

Sûrement un de mes préférés, pas du tout à cause de l'écriture que je trouve toujours aussi abominable mais parce que je suis faaaaan de Klaine 3 Voilou, hope you enjoyed ! :)


	20. Chapter 20

Avant dernier chapitre :) Hope you'll enjoy ! 3 x

* * *

Ils sortirent tout les deux des toilettes main dans la main. Tout le monde les regardait et parlait de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le placard, une demi-heure auparavant, mais Blaine s'en fichait, il marchait fièrement au côté du garçon qu'il aimait, et c'était l'essentiel. Kurt était rouge, tout rouge. Il fixait sa main et n'en revenait pas, il tenait la main qu'il rêvait de tenir depuis quelques temps déjà. C'était peu être un peu tôt pour commencer quelque chose tout les deux, mais il s'en moquait pour l'instant, il aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir et d'en parler avec son bien aimé lors de leur premier rendez-vous en tant que couple, après les cours, se dit-il.

«Nous ne sommes pas en couple, nous ne nous sommes pas encore embrassés, nous ne sommes pas vraiment un couple... Mais, vu ce qu'il s'est passé dans les toilettes, la discution que nous avons eu... Il faudra qu'on en parle...» Pensa Kurt.

«Je... Quoi ?

-Tu me plais. J... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, c'est la première fois que je suis attiré par quelqu'un aussi vite... Et...»

Blaine fit un petit sourire et lui attrapa les mains.

«...Sebastian m'a attiré dans ce placard, je l'ai suivi et... Il a commencé à me déshabiller, je me suis débattue et puis il m'a dit que tu te fichais de moi, que tu ne ressentais rien à mon égard et...»

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, cherchant ses mots.

«... Et ça m'a troublé, j'étais vraiment mal, tu sais, je ne pouvais plus rien faire, je n'arrivais plus à bouger, à penser, j'étais obsedé par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Tout mes rêves s'écroulaient, et j'avais envie de m'en aller le plus loin possible...»

Kurt n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche. Il se sentait tellement mieux maintenant qu'il avait entendu son explication...

«... Et maintenant je ne comprend plus. Il m'a certifié que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi, et toi que tu ne ressentais rien pour lui, alors... Pourquoi tu te met dans cet état..?»

Kurt rougit et baissa les yeux. Blaine soupira.

«Tu m'as menti... Je me sens vraiment idiot maintenant... J'aurais du le savoir, mais quel idiot ! Je suis vraiment désolé, oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit et...»

Le blond posa son doigt sur la bouche du brun et le regarda dans les yeux.

«Blaine, tu me plais, sûrement depuis la toute première fois que je t'ai vu, moi en revanche je m'attache très vite, et je ne voulais pas faire une bétise en te le disant, parce que j'étais persuadé que tu éprouvais quelque chose pour Sebastian. Je me le suis demandé dans la salle de répétition, et puis quand il m'a embrassé...»

Il frissonna un peu.

«... dans le bar, tu étais jaloux, ça se voyait, tu crevais d'envie d'être à ma place, et donc tu m'avais menti, et tu m'avais en quelque sorte brisé le coeur...»

Blaine mit sa main sur celle de Kurt, toujours sur sa bouche et l'embrassa doucement.

«Ce n'est pas de toi dont j'étais jaloux, Kurt, mais de lui... J'aurais bien aimé être à sa place en fait...»

Kurt retrouva le sourire et le prit dans ses bras. Blaine en profita pour sentir son odeur. Il sentait si bon. Ils étaient très proches, quand un gargouillis vint interrompre ce moment tellement romantique.

«Tu as faim ?» Demanda Blaine avec un sourire amusé.

«Allons manger...» Proposa-t-il avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Kurt acquiesca. Le brun tenait toujours la main de son bien aimé, et poussa la porte des toilettes, avant de sortir, et de lancer un regard complice au garçon qu'il aimait.


	21. Épilogue

**Épilogue :**

«À notre premier rendez-vous !» Lança Kurt en levant son verre.

«Au premier d'une longue série, j'espère.» Répondit Blaine en trinquant à son tour et regardant son chéri dans les yeux.

Sebastian les observait de loin. Il souriait, bien qu'il fut dégoûté de la tournure si soudaine des évènements. Il aurait bien aimé continuer de s'amuser un peu avec eux même s'il savait que ces deux là étaient faits pour se rencontrer, depuis le début. Il avait d'ailleurs prit un malin plaisir à semer la zizanie entre eux, cela lui permettait de continuer de les séduire tout les deux en même temps, et il adorait ça. La musique du bar commençait à le crisper un peu, il décida de s'en aller, avant d'en voir plus. De toute façon, il s'en moquait, un nouvel élève arriverait dans quelques jours et le principal lui avait une nouvelle fois demandé de lui faire faire le tour de l'établissement, il comptait bien évidemment en faire son quatre heure. Il lança un dernier regard aux deux amoureux qui se tenaient la main sous la table. Il n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais il les enviait...

«Alors dit moi, on est quoi au juste l'un pour l'autre ?» Demanda Kurt avec un sourire en coin.

«Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais bien pouvoir t'appeler mon petit-ami, mais ce serait peut être un peu rapide...

-C'est ce que tu penses ?

-Non. C'est ce que tu dois penser...

-Absolument pas.»

Les yeux de Blaine s'illuminèrent.

«Tu es mon petit ami...» Murmura Kurt.

«Dans ce cas...» Fit Blaine avec ce petit sourire qui faisait craquer Kurt.

Il serra la main de Kurt et la posa sur la table.

«Dans ce cas je ne veux pas me cacher, je veux que tout le monde le sache...

-Tu es vraiment trop... trop... Parfait.»

Blaine tendit l'oreille.

«Écoute Kurt.

-Quoi ?

-La chanson ! Allons danser !

-Si tu insistes.» Céda Kurt en rougissant, avant de se faire entainer sur la piste de danse.

Blaine attrapa les mains de son chéri et se mit à danser sur la chanson qui, plus tard, deviendra LEUR chanson. Ils dansèrent jusqu'à ce que Blaine s'arrête soudain. Kurt le regarda interloqué. Le brun s'approcha du blond sans pour autant lui lacher les mains.

«Je t'aime Kurt...»

Ce dernier en resta bouche bée.

«Je... Je t'aime aussi...»

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Blaine qui s'approcha de celui de son petit ami. Kurt enroula ses bras autour du coup de l'homme qu'il aimait et déposa un baiser timide sur ses lèvres. Blaine, visiblement pas rassasié, rit nerveusement et l'embrassa langoureusement, pendant qu'était diffusée la chanson "Hey Soul Sister" de Train.

Si ces deux garçons ne s'étaient pas rencontré d'une manière, comme deux âmes soeurs, ils auraient trouvé le moyen de se rencontrer d'une manière différente. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Kurt et Blaine, deux âmes inséparables, deux âmes soeurs.

Fin.

* * *

En espérant que ma première et unique fic aura plu :) Klisses ! x


End file.
